


只影向谁去

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 佐助偶然召唤了鼬的乌鸦





	只影向谁去

**Author's Note:**

> 故事很晦暗。  
> 有原创角色。

01

夏天快要结束的时候，宇智波佐助出院了。

办完手续已接近傍晚，医院附近的公园里，蝉仍在不知疲倦地鸣叫。大树的荫凉下，穿着病号服的男孩远远看见佐助便开始挥手。他们约好了，在最后一次见面时佐助要教他通灵术。

男孩听过要点，恳求道想看实例。佐助拗不过他，答应示范一遍流程。

喊出通灵之术，一阵烟雾出现在两人面前。

于是佐助抱起男孩跳到了三米之外。他刚才并没有注入查克拉，按道理不可能真的召唤出什么。

烟雾逐渐散尽，在那里的是一只乌鸦。

「嗨，你是宇智波佐助吧。好久不见，别来无恙？」

佐助愣在原地。意料之外的契约对象，眼熟的外形，还有这令人隐隐感到不悦的说话方式......

他半蹲下来，对身边的孩子说，哥哥突然有急事要和忍兽商量，回去吧，记得不要随便用通灵契约。男孩点点头就跑开了。

佐助重新站到陌生来客面前。

「你是......哥哥的乌鸦？」

「弟弟君，观察力真不错，正是我！」乌鸦看起来相当高兴地扑扇起翅膀，飞到了更高处。「先声明一下，我不知道现在是怎么回事，回过神来就已经在这里了。」

佐助摇摇头。「不对。虽然我的示范确实可能出了错，但没有你的同意，契约是无法成立的。」

「没错，所以呢，我搜肠刮肚，终于想到了一个解释这种异常的可能性。」

「什么？」

「简单来说，很可能被你召唤前我是以类似怨灵的方式存在的。你也知道，通灵兽契约和血液有关，或许正因为你和鼬之间的血缘，我才会出现。」

「怨灵？就是说，你本来早就应该消失，却违反规则仍停留在世上？」

「对，虽然我根本想不起来理由了。弟弟君，不是有这种说法吗，未竟的心愿实现后，怨灵才能成佛……」

佐助皱起了眉。「所以，你要我帮你实现一个已经忘却了的愿望？」

「为了消除这个异常事态，只能拜托你出手相助了。我试过，这个契约很古怪，没法正常解除。而且，我只能一直维持这种被召唤的形态，你也发现了吧？」

佐助沉默了。从刚才开始，他就感到体内的查克拉在不停地流向这只乌鸦，不解除契约的话，自己也会很麻烦。

这种情形，就叫做教科书一般的飞来横祸了吧。

他遮住嘴咳了几声，转身走上了回家的路。

「好吧，虽然我讨厌聒噪的通灵兽......」

乌鸦跟在了他身后。「说别人聒噪太失礼了，以前你明明是个懂礼貌的好孩子啊。」

 

02

夕阳逐渐沉入地平线。为了不引起路人注意，佐助特意选了一条幽静的路。乌鸦飞在他身后不远处，一人一鸟的影子偶尔会交错在一起。

「为什么以前从来没见过你说话？」

「除了契约者没人可以听懂我说的话。这么多年，我的说话对象只有你哥哥，真是寂寞啊。」

「是吗。」

乌鸦突然降下了高度，悬在佐助肩旁。

「你刚才的语气，是生气了吧？」

佐助牵动嘴角，摆出了堪称可怕的微笑。

「没有。我只是在想，乌鸦不进食的极限是几天。」

「哇，这就开始报复了！对不起，没考虑到你的心情是我不对。那个，能跟你哥哥说话真是太棒了，简直是三生有幸！」

看到佐助的脸色缓和了一点，乌鸦继续说道。

「你觉得我聒噪，其实能言善道也是有好处的。比如，我很会讲睡前故事。」

佐助没有搭理它。

「是真的，鼬以前就很喜欢听我说。」

佐助停下脚步，看向了乌鸦。「那你告诉我，他最中意的两个童话作家是谁？」

「这是测试吗？你别太小瞧我啊。安徒生和王尔德。」

佐助稍稍低下头，过了一会儿，他抬高手臂，示意乌鸦可以不必再飞。黑色的鸟儿看到信号，立刻停到了佐助肩上。它梳理起羽毛，一副轻松的模样。

佐助知道，这只鸟没有撒谎。快乐王子，夜莺与玫瑰，海的女儿......都是从前哥哥给他讲过的故事。那个人确实是会喜欢这类童话的类型。

小时候，他曾经为这些美丽而悲伤的故事哭过好几次，那时他还不知道，讲故事的人将拥有日后他所有的眼泪。

他不打算向乌鸦承认，其实见到它的时候，他非常高兴。和哥哥有关的人和物，他失去得太多、太久了。

 

03

乌鸦住进了佐助的独栋小屋里。房子位于小镇的一角，院子里长着好几棵高大的梅树，主人还养了不少其他植物。

几天过后，一人一鸟的关系终于拉近了一些。就寝前，佐助来到院子里，给乌鸦喂坚果。

「你和鼬相处时，说话方式也是这样吗？」

「怎么可能。」乌鸦晃了晃脑袋。「看碟下菜，是专业的通灵兽必须掌握的技能。」

佐助觉得自己是被这只鸟欺负了。

「鼬他......」

佐助欲言又止。他有无数问题想问，却不知如何开口。

时间流逝，他越发察觉到自己是收到了一份大礼，太过珍贵以至于连打开的勇气都缺乏。

鼬都与它聊些什么？他几时起床，睡前有什么习惯？他是否会去市场买菜，料理技术有没有进步？他战斗时在想些什么？他和什么样的人来往，喜欢哪些作家，拥有哪些政治观念？他是否会春天赏樱、冬日咏雪？

以及，这么多年里，他有没有过快乐的时光？

他急切地想要知道关于鼬的一切，那些自己还不知道的、被掩盖在耀眼光芒背后阴影里的一切。那时候，他们各自散落天涯，爱恨倒错。在他看不到的地方，鼬度过了如同酷刑般的每分每秒。他的愤怒不曾消退。

那些本来属于鼬的过去，早已变成了他生命里缺失的一部分，令他伤心痴狂。

佐助想和乌鸦聊聊鼬，仿佛这迟来的见证，这灯光下的对话可以抚慰那个孤独的人一样。

但是他张开口，什么声音也发不出，于是闭上，又再度张开，如此反复。

「告诉我你们第一次见面的事吧。」

最后，佐助这样说。

于是乌鸦滔滔不绝地讲了起来。

「就是初召唤的时候对吧？嗯我还记得，是在战后不久。那天是新月，云也厚重，我在宇智波邸的庭院里显现时，只觉四周十分漆黑。围墙也好树也好，都溶化在了夜色里。然后我看到了他，黑发墨瞳，与夜晚极其相称。在那片晦暗的风景里，他的眼睛里流动着光。

召唤出我，他好像很高兴，眼睛眯起来，像是月牙。后来我发现，他不是常常这样笑的。

按你们人类的标准，他是个漂亮的小孩。我倒不在乎这个，重要的是他聪明又安静，是个很难讨厌的契约者。或许心思是重了一些，偶尔显得忧郁。不过那种脆弱感其实与他正相合，你或许知道，某些名贵的瓷器正以裂纹为美。

在通灵兽里，乌鸦其实不是受欢迎的类型。虽然我们有吉祥的寓意，但实际使用时对契约者能力要求太高了。

后来我问过他选择的理由。

他说，因为总是在战场上看到，有亲近感。

我说这不是反了吗，你明明最讨厌战争了。何况，乌鸦可是食腐的鸟类，亲眼见过后不会害怕吗？

他回答我，乌鸦是在引渡亡灵吧，什么也没做错。

你看，你哥哥就是这种人，同时拥有极端的理性和感性。」

乌鸦从高处的架子上飞了下来，几根黑色羽毛落下。

「你又怎么想呢，拥有我这样的通灵兽？」它问。

佐助想了一会儿，回答道，「乌鸦，果然还是太聒噪了。」

 

04

天气一日日凉了下去。屋外小道两旁的秋海棠漾出金色与红色，时不时会有过路人驻足观赏。但宅邸总是大门紧闭。神秘的忍者来到小镇已有数月，居民们却对他的事知之甚少。

这一天，午后的低热如期而至。佐助换下汗湿的衣服，扔进洗衣篮，又到盥洗池旁洗了脸。抬起头，镜子里自己的双颊浮现出潮红。

盆里泡着内衣的水被染了色。他站在池边轻轻搓洗袖口的污渍，不时将脸埋在臂弯里掩盖咳嗽。

乌鸦从窗口撞进浴室，絮絮叨叨地开始聊今日见闻。或许是习惯了流浪生活，鸟儿大部分时间都并不在家。佐助专心洗着衣服，不时答应两句。

「你好像都不接委托吧，怎么回事？我可听人说了，宇智波佐助在五战里的表现强得变态。难道是那个什么，燃尽症候群？」

「委托都推掉了，最近有更重要的事要做。」

「重要的事，是指你常常熬夜写的东西？」

佐助冷漠地看向乌鸦。「没错，那是哥哥的传记。你应该没有偷窥我吧？」

「不、不敢！偶尔看到书房里亮着灯而已。」乌鸦心虚地说。

其实何止是偶尔，很多个深夜里，乌鸦都能听到书房里有啜泣声。莫非佐助真的是吸引怨灵的体质？有一次，它提前藏在床底想看个究竟。那一整晚，他看到青年坐在桌前，提起笔哭一阵，写一阵。第二天，桌上空空荡荡，废纸篓已被填满。

乌鸦打算转移话题。「既然你不接委托，为何还苦练幻术？当年你哥哥也不曾花过这么多时间钻研，莫非你想要开发新的类型？」

佐助摇摇头。「有终极幻术无限月读的存在，我何必去发明什么新的。至于练习，我终究还是个忍者，不能荒废。」

乌鸦“哦”了一声，又感叹道，「无限月读确实可怕，还好你们成功阻止了那件事，人类毁灭对我一点好处都没有。」

佐助淡淡地勾起唇角。「是啊，强迫别人做梦是很可怕。」

洗完衣服，佐助走到庭院一角，利落地开始晾晒。洗衣剂的味道扑了满鼻，乌鸦背对着白炽的日光，停在绳索上发问，「弟弟君，你写的这传记，是要出版的吧？我觉得一定会大卖。你每天问我这么多问题，到时候版权费我能分到多少？」

「你还是早点放弃比较好，我已经委托了可靠的人，传记在我死后才会出版。」

「为什么？」绳索被激动的乌鸦弄得上下晃动。

「很简单，因为死前写不完。」

「啊？你又不是要写传世名作，没必要改到最后一刻吧？」

「不是那个原因。」

「看稿纸的量，你大概已经写了好几年了吧？」

「是啊，一边寻访认得他的人，一边写。这几年来我做的就是这件事。在遇到你之前，差不多就要写好了。」

「就是说四处旅行咯？那你为什么最近一直待在这个小镇，多带一只鸟旅行也花不了什么钱吧？」

佐助整理好最后一件衣服，端起盆走回了廊下。「那还真是对不起了啊。现在对我来说，哪里都是一样的。」

 

05

有时候，为了打发失眠时光，他们会进行一些愚蠢的对话。

「哥哥和你说话，晓的其他人不会觉得奇怪吗？」

「会的。不过，大家本来也没把他当作正常人啊，所以其实没问题！」

「......」

「刚才是开玩笑啦。其实知道我能和他交流的，也就是鬼鲛吧，毕竟他们搭档了很长时间。不过鬼鲛从来没发表过看法。他是那种很有分寸感的人，什么该知道，什么不该知道，都很清楚。」

「其实我觉得他没有立场说什么。他的刀也很古怪。」

「没错，这么看起来，他们俩都是动物朋友呢！」

「动、动物朋友......」佐助脑海中浮现出鼬和卡卡西的忍犬愉快地玩耍的情景。

还真是，相当怀念。

也有过尴尬的时刻。

「你好像对第七班的事很了解。」

「那是因为大家都是名人啦，我随便在街上听来的。」

「恐怕不止如此吧。有些事明明只有当事人才知道。」

「啊，今天好像有一家大型连锁店开业，你有没有兴趣啊？」

「你当时监视过我吧？」

「......我是受你哥哥指使才做的！其实对这种变态行径，我一向是持谴责态度的。等等，你要做什么，别拿走我的午餐啊！」

 

06

乌鸦带来的并不只有麻烦而已。

一次在回家路上，乌鸦突然在佐助耳边小声说。

「其实我有个特别的能力，只要开启记录模式，我的眼睛所见的一切都会被保存下来。没有时间限制，可谓是超强的记忆力。而且，保存的场景随时可以用幻术重现。」

「很厉害嘛。」佐助敷衍道，视线没有离开前方的道路。

「虽然你不需要我帮助作战，也不要把不感兴趣表现得这么露骨嘛。」

隔了一会儿，乌鸦又说，「弟弟君，这个能力不需要契约者指示我也能发动的。」

「哦。」

「我大部分时间都很无聊，所以会记录一些毫无必要的东西。」

「哦。」

「其实，有些不该记录的东西我也有。」

佐助终于意识到，乌鸦是在向他暗示什么。他侧过脸问道，「比如说？」

乌鸦抬起脑袋，四处转动。「啊今天这家火锅店是真的很不错.....」

「说完我满意的话明天继续带你来，快说。」

「好好。比如，露天温泉，篝火旁的一整夜，午后树上小憩，晨雾里小溪边的洗漱，秋天的烤肉派对.....某些室内场景我也有。」

佐助睁大了双眼。

「这些你都有记录吗？在哥哥不知情的状况下？」

乌鸦点点头。

这是何等恬不知耻道德沦丧毫无底线。

「——你有多少，我全都要。」

佐助向乌鸦伸出了手。

 

07

深秋的阳光穿过窗外的梅树，照亮了书桌上的墨迹。佐助翻动着稿纸，一边对乌鸦说，「你来这里已经三个月了，关于愿望的事，有没有想起来什么？」

停在书架上的乌鸦晃着脑袋否认。

「我想一定和你上次契约有关，你好好回忆一下，有没有什么遗憾？」

「遗憾？不，我想不出有什么遗憾。我是他的通灵兽，是他的眼睛他的武器，为他杀人也为他救人，此外的事，都与我无关。」

「我在通灵兽里应该算是非常幸运吧，因为你看，比他更强的契约者寥寥无几。这些年里，他与无数强敌对峙，只败过两次。而这两次失败里，也没有任何不光彩之处。」

佐助仰起头看着它。「所以，你留在这世上的理由，一个也没有？」

「只是想不起来了而已。」乌鸦回答道，它将佐助脸上的笑意看得清清楚楚。

「取笑失忆的人可不对。」

「不，不是笑你。」

话还没说完，佐助突然捂住嘴剧烈地咳嗽起来。

「怎么了？」乌鸦跳到他面前。

他用衣袖拂去嘴角的血，表情毫无变化。

「不必在意，与你无关。」他的气息仍然有些混乱。稳了一稳后，他开口道，「既然什么都想不起来，也许应该带你去看看兽医。」

「不，应该看医生的是你吧。就算是我也能看出来，你的病很不妙。现在还来得及。」

佐助惋惜地看着被弄脏了的稿纸，心不在焉地回答，「不要紧，我就快写完了。」

乌鸦沉默了一阵，最后说，「可是我还有很多东西没说呢。」

佐助笑笑，「我是很想听，不过，那些事你可以讲上一辈子吧。」

「也没什么不好嘛。」

「怎么，你不打算解除契约得到自由了？」

「那倒也不是......」乌鸦的声音变得微弱。

那天下午，谁也没再说话，房间里只剩下佐助誊写稿纸的沙沙声。

 

08

无论多么无聊的、波澜不惊的生活，总有一天会被当作宝贵的东西回忆起来。那就是这样的一段时光。

 

09

冬至那天，雪下得漫长又浩大。铁灰色的天空下，院子里的梅花开得凄艳。

清晨，乌鸦被派到邻镇送信。出发时，佐助罕见地走到了玄关送它。

乌鸦飞离前回头，青年正扶着门框静静地遥望天空。幽暗晨霭中，他的脸色虽苍白，双眼却闪动着异常明亮的光芒。它心里突然一震，觉得眼前的人和前主人几乎一模一样。鸟儿越飞越高，他的一身白衣便隐没在白茫茫的雪中。

傍晚，乌鸦从定食店叼回晚餐，冒着大雪打开了屋子的窗户。暖气没有打开。它放下口中的食物，凭直觉飞进了卧室。

它的契约者沉睡着，床上什么都没有铺。佐助穿着单薄的睡衣，双手放在胸前，握着一个镜子。他的表情十分安宁，甚至可以说是在微笑。

乌鸦停在桌上，只见稿纸摆放得整整齐齐，上面还有一张纸条。

「乌鸦先生，有两个好消息。第一，传记就要完成了。第二，你也很快会得到自由。副本我已经寄给了可靠的委托人，原稿我打算就放在这里，你有兴趣也可以看看，批评意见就不必给了。

这段时间我过得很快乐。谢谢你的帮助，在各种意义上都是，神秘的乌鸦先生。我们其实很相似，都在自己不该在的地方。

我对你说过，死前都无法完成他的传记。原因很简单，鼬的故事只可能有一个结局，便是我的死。

他把荣光留给了我，生命留给了我。我早已是他人生里的一部分。

而我无法将他的道路延续下去。我尽力试过了，拼上一切试过。到头来，我什么也没能改变。

三年前我开始写哥哥的传记。虽然我不是什么文学家，但这世上除我以外再没人有资格做这件事。第四稿修订快结束的时候，我确诊了肺结核。我想这就是某种信号吧，余生最后一项任务也该结束了。虽然出院的时候遇到了你，让我写到了第六稿。

乌鸦先生，其实有一点需要纠正。他的传记，不仅是我死前无法出版，恐怕死后也同样。

我见过许多年轻人为理想献出生命。他们为之哭泣为之奋斗的世界配不上他们。

我很累了。

故事的高潮早已过去，我的余生不会再为它增添任何价值。在适当的时候完结才是好故事。

五战结束后，这片土地恢复了和平。和平是个很好的东西，我很喜欢，理由比哥哥多了一个。和平意味着再没有什么责任需要我背负。若是在乱世我就无法承认这个真相：他死后，我不过是在偷生。

你看，我们两个人想要的东西永远都不同。

小时候他要我远远离开，我却一生都在追随他。

后来，对他曾经拯救的事物，我想要毁灭。

现在也是。他应该是希望我活下去的吧，可是我留在这世上的理由，其实一个也没有。

我果然还是当不成听话的好弟弟。

还有，他说他永远爱我。我只是更绝望地，也爱着他。」

乌鸦读完纸条，飞到了契约者身边。它能感受到佐助体内正在消耗大量的查克拉。这是它再熟悉不过的、使用月读的迹象。手中的镜子亦是证据——他用月读让自己陷入了梦境。体力耗尽前若他不醒来，那梦境将成为永恒。

「果然是这样吗。」乌鸦看着青年苍白的脸，闭上了眼睛。

 

10

月读是个很好的术，佐助自认学得不错。尤其是，加上乌鸦的再现幻术后，他发现自己能更精准地还原哥哥的容姿。

在这个世界里，两日相当于外界的一日。

而且，鼬不曾死去，他不曾恨鼬，他们没有永别。

 

11

月曜日。

佐助钻进哥哥的被子里，搂紧了对方。好闻的发香覆盖过来，他闭上眼睛喃喃地说，「为什么长大了就要分开睡。」

鼬转过身亲吻他的额头。「你向我撒娇也没用哦。」

他折腾到半夜也没睡着，换了无数个姿势抱住鼬。臂枕，腕枕，面对面，胸对背。手指交叉，双腿交叠。伏在胸前，趴在背上。

到最后哥哥幽幽地叹气。「你今天怎么这么缠人。」

他在困倦中开口，「我要是哥哥的一部分就好了。骨头，或者鲜血。」

「说什么傻话。」鼬抚摸着他的头发。「那我想你的时候该怎么办？」

「啊，真的诶......」他猛地抬起了头。

鼬忍不住笑了出来。「所以这样就好。」

「是啊，这样就好。」他重复道，在鼬的肩上蹭了蹭下巴，终于沉沉睡去。

 

火曜日

火影岩的顶部，鼬的衣服堆作一团。他的身体被佐助摆成了“大”字，手腕上分别系着红绳，脚踝上也同样。

炽烈的天光下，鼬的肌肤仿佛透明。佐助低下头用目光抚摸着哥哥，心想，这是叫人想高高捧起，绝不污染的白皙。也是引诱人去弄脏的白皙。

「这个样子，你打算把我献给哪位神明大人吗？」

鼬无奈地问。

他伸出手抚摸着鼬微启的双唇，伏下身低语道，「不，我打算把哥哥弄得乱七八糟，这样就没有哪个神会要你这个祭品了。」

 

水曜日

「这是哪弄来的衣服？」走进旅店的房间，鼬好奇地拿起了床上黑底红云的外袍。

「某个组织的制服。哥哥，穿给我看吧。」

鼬苦笑道，「今天是玩这种花样吗？」

佐助一言不发地服侍鼬穿上那套记忆里的衣服，又安排他坐在床上，为他仔细涂上深紫色的指甲油。

干净修长的双手忽然就有了艳色。

鼬歪过头饶有兴致地看着佐助，仿佛对自己变成什么样毫无兴趣。

他拉着鼬坐在镜前，将下巴搁在了鼬的头顶。幽暗的镜面上映出两张相似的脸。凝视了一会儿镜中的哥哥，佐助吻上他的眉角。

「神秘又冷酷，我很喜欢。」佐助点评道。

然后他坐到鼬的腿上，开始为他系项链。搭扣合上，再将乌黑的长发从项链中捞出来放在背后，佐助把头埋进鼬的颈窝，深深吸气。

「原来你是制服控。」鼬感受到了弟弟身上某处的变化。

「不对。」佐助一边回答，一边将手伸进了晓袍的领口。按扣自上而下依次弹开。

他在鼬的耳旁吹气。「这个装扮非常适合哥哥而已。和癖好无关，我只对哥哥有反应。」

 

木曜日

宇智波基地的大厅，因为假日的关系而显得空旷。尽头的石座上，两个身影交缠着。

「这里会有人来的。」在压抑的喘息声中，鼬浮现出担忧的神色。

「不，不会有人来。」佐助继续身下的动作，几颗汗水滴落在鼬的胸前。

随即他笑了。「被人看见也没关系，正好向大家炫耀我美丽的恋人。」

他曾在此处将刀刃捅进鼬的身体。尽管那时也是幻觉，但鲜血滴落的声音至今回响在他耳旁。

「哥哥，舒服吗，我的东西。」他不怀好意地发问。

鼬的脸上一抹绯红蔓延开去，他难为情地抬手遮住了眼睛。

 

金曜日

这天按照预定下着大雨。

高大的碑石下，哥哥的体温将他包裹了起来。那不可思议的热度让他心生悲切。他贴在鼬的胸前聆听，雨声仿佛和脉搏与心跳一起，构成了一首奏鸣曲。

沉稳，有力，像是会永远持续下去。

为了驱散多余的念头，他改变动作，让身下的人发出了更羞耻的声音。

「哥哥，在自由和我之间，你选哪个？」他问道。

「哪里......有冲突了？」鼬断断续续地说。

「我的话，会选哥哥。」他没头没脑地回答道。

他想诗里说得不对。对他而言，为了鼬，一切皆可抛弃。

情动的泪水化进雨中，不见踪迹。

 

土曜日

意料之外的访客来临。

深夜，宇智波宅邸的庭院里，乌鸦扑扇着翅膀撞在了佐助房间窗上。

 

12

佐助无奈地打开窗户，跳进院子里。

「你不是普通的乌鸦吧？竟然能够进入我的月读世界里。」

第一次见面的时候佐助就发现了，这只通灵兽应该经过了伪装。

现在能够确认了，他盯着乌鸦说道，「传说中的神兽八咫乌，乃是神的使者，太阳的化身，也是对英雄而言神圣的引路者。」

话音刚落，一阵狂风突然降临，卷起了枯山水的沙砾。乌鸦在风中丝毫没有受到影响。

「哎呀暴露了吗......既然他拥有名为天照和月读的术，召唤我也不是什么不得了的事吧。」

「嗯，的确如此。」佐助的微笑一闪而逝。「不过，我可不是什么英雄啊。」

「或许是这样。不过，人类的眼睛是很差劲的，所以我只凭自己的喜好做事。你其实也一样吧？世上有过一个宇智波鼬，于是区分英雄和罪人的标准再也无足轻重。」

「你为何愿意和人类缔结契约？我看不出这对你有任何好处。」

「不，我可是见到了很棒的风景啊。」乌鸦扇动翅膀。

「那么，引路者，你打算带我去哪？」

「唔......反正不能让你去他身边。地狱那个地方，可是什么好玩的都没有哦？」

「不，你不明白。」

佐助闭上眼睛，抬手盖住了额头，声音嘶哑，如遭锈蚀。

「地狱......地狱是他不在的地方。」

乌鸦叹了口气。「那没办法了，有些东西，非要让你看看不可。」

 

13

四周都是黑暗。

佐助开始行走，一股恐惧逐渐开始萌生。

真的在前进吗？方向对吗？这样走下去，会遇到什么？

行走逐渐变成了小跑，小跑逐渐变成了狂奔，他大口喘着气，汗水从前发上滴下。看不到尽头，无边的黑暗让他开始眩晕。

想要逃离这片太过安静的黑暗。无法逃离这片太过寂寞的黑暗。

漫长的时间过去了，他拖动着酸麻的双腿继续前进着。

终于，前方出现了一道刺眼的白光。他下意识地盖住了眼睛。

刺眼的白光消散，在那里的，是鼬的幻象。他穿着晓袍，身形瘦削，正是兄弟最后那场大战时的样子。

佐助屏住了呼吸，下意识地伸出了手。随即他感到胸口淤积得难受。他知道，这应该是乌鸦的再现幻术。

鼬露出了一个他无比怀念的微笑，弯起的眼睛好似月亮般美丽。温柔的声音在黑暗中直击佐助的心底。

「你还是来了，佐助。这是委托乌鸦带给你的讯息，虽然我希望永远不要派上用场......」

一丝痛楚浮现在鼬的眼中，又迅速消失。

「你还记得我们以前经常玩的那个游戏吗？寻宝的游戏，在屋子里我四处放置线索，而你总是会成功找到最后的奖励。」

「我是很不称职的哥哥，错过了你那么多年的生日。所以，希望你能给我一个补救的机会。我会给你一个字谜，解开后，它将指引你找到另一个线索，就像以前一样。最后的奖励，是我为你准备的生日礼物。你应该已经理解了，礼物中，还藏着下一个线索。」

鼬停顿了一下，再次露出笑容。

「可以的话，我还是希望你别找得太快了，毕竟礼物的总数是有限的。一年找一个是最好的。」

笑意逐渐消失，换上了哀切的神色。

「过去，我对你说过，作为你要超越的高墙，我会永远和你在一起。这句话是否是谎言，现在取决于你。」

「这个最后的游戏，是我能给出的最后的陪伴。如果你愿意，就让它代替我，与你共度余生吧。这样一来，我的谎言就少了一个。」

鼬沉默了一会儿，像是陷入了深思。最后他艰难地开口。

「即便有痛苦和失败，我仍旧相信希望是存在的。佐助，我永远爱你，但愿爱能够给你勇气。」

鼬的幻象渐渐变得暗淡，光芒开始消散。

「灵魂不灭，我们终将再会。佐助，要笑着来见我啊。」

鼬消失了。黑暗再次覆盖了视野。

佐助跪坐在地，无声地流泪。

太狡猾了。哥哥，太狡猾了。他想，怎么可以用一个游戏将我绑在这个已经没有你的世界。

为了不让那句话变成谎言......我不是别无选择了吗。

他呕出的鲜血，和泪水一起打湿了前襟。

 

眼前再次出现了光芒。

 

午后的大树下，阳光如碎金般洒落。小小的孩子正在聚精会神地读一本童话书。

佐助站了起来。这棵眼熟的大树就在神社附近，小时候鼬经常带他在那里玩耍。

他慢慢走近阳光下的孩子。这是乌鸦从未给他展示过的鼬的过去。

安静地看了一会儿，孩子合上了书，抬头向树枝上的乌鸦发问。

「这之后，王子以后会怎么样呢？」

乌鸦想了一会儿，回答道，「唔，最爱他的人已经死了，那他大概无法得到真正的幸福了吧。」

孩子眨着眼睛，纯黑的眼瞳里闪着光芒。

「但是我想，美人鱼仍然会为他祈祷的，对吗？」

「嗯，应该会的吧。」

孩子低头想了一会儿，又说，「我希望王子能做很多好事，这样他们就能都获得不灭的灵魂。」

 

幻术里的光景再次转换，流光里的孩子稍稍长大了一点，头发留长，扎在了脑后。

残照将孩子的脸映得粉红，大树在晚风中哗哗作响。

他的臂弯里夹着另一本童话书。风撩起他的额发，露出了小巧白皙的耳朵。

他面露忧郁，向肩膀上的乌鸦提问。

「快乐王子真的死了吗？」

乌鸦点点头。「嗯，心也碎了，身体也溶化了，市中心的雕像换了人选。」

「但是你看，」孩子长长的睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪滴。「他剑柄上的宝石给了一个哭泣的孩子，他的双眼给了年轻的男子和小女孩，他身上的黄金都给了穷人们。那么，他其实就永远地和这座城市活在了一起，不是吗？」

 

佐助向着鼬走了几步，最终双腿再也无法支撑。他伏在地上，大声地哭了出来。

 

14

佐助从乌鸦释放的幻象里醒来的时候，发现身上盖好了蓬松的被子，屋子里也好好地开着暖气。冒着热气的饭菜就放在触手可及的地方。

黑色的鸟儿正在空中扇动着翅膀，身影已变得模糊。他散发出淡淡的金色光芒，安静地看着佐助。

在月读世界里过了六天，佐助已经变得十分虚弱。他支撑起身子坐起来，小声地开始说话。

「你从一开始就是为了阻止我而出现的吧，甚至强行单方面与我缔约，怨灵什么的全是谎言。为什么.....」

他想问，为什么会知道，为什么要救我？

乌鸦回答，「你应该有一些线索吧。」

「……是眼睛吗？」

「噢，不愧是弟弟君！真聪明。」

乌鸦兴奋拍击了几下翅膀。「当时，你哥哥留在眼睛里的术式，有两个。一个为了防止你知道真相。另一个，是与我的约定。只要特定条件达成，我便可以现身于世。」

「条件？」

「嗯，如果你陷入谁也无法挽回的绝境的话。凭你的实力，要是这世上有人能将你逼入绝境，那也只有可能是你自己了。」

原来如此。佐助想，在他决定停止接受治疗，办理出院手续的那个晚上，乌鸦大概就已经现身了吧。

佐助问，「为什么愿意答应他？这约定也许会耗费你数十年的时间。」

「唉，所以说这里有一个教训，千万别随便和人打赌。我当初就是和你哥哥打赌输掉了，不得不答应他的一个请求。」

「什么赌？」

「赌你们之间的大战谁会赢。现在想想，都怪你动作太慢了。他在那个黑暗潮湿的大厅里等了那么久，一个人坐在主位上，一定很无聊吧，所以才会找我打赌。」

尘封的回忆开启，乌鸦再次看到了那个孤绝的天才如何抚摸着它的羽毛，轻轻说出请求的内容。「或许有一天他会迷路。到那时，你就帮我把他带出来吧。」

乌鸦继续说，「总之呢，既然是打架，不支持契约者有违我的原则，当然要押他赢啦。」

乌鸦说着话，身上的光芒变得越来越亮，轮廓也越来越淡。

「那么，解答环节结束了，你还满意吗？我完成约定，终于自由了。」

它转过身飞向了窗户。

「等一下，那个赌，你不可能不知道自己没有胜算，为什么要答应？」

「啊还是没能糊弄过去啊.....」

乌鸦悬停在空中，语气变得低沉。

「你说的对，就算我押你胜，固然可以赢下赌约得到鼬的一个承诺，可到时已经没人可以来实现了。这个赌约对我来说，原本就是个陷阱。这是唯一一件我觉得鼬犯了傻的事。」

佐助仰起头，默默等待乌鸦继续说下去。

「其实，他直接说出来就可以了。只要是他的要求，无论是什么我都……」

乌鸦的声音越来越小，话语渐渐湮没在风中。最后，它重新用欢快的语气告别道，「总之我要走了。本来就是靠作弊才出现的，再不消失可能会被神明惩罚啊。谢谢你，佐助，这段时间我也过得很开心哦，再见啦！」

乌鸦振翅高飞，狂风灌进了室内，佐助眯起眼睛。等到他再次睁开眼，窗外只有雪在安静地飘落。

他沉默地看了一会儿，露出了一个浅得难以看清的微笑。然后他端起了床边的碗，一言不发地将米饭送入口中。

窗外梅花的幽香，不知不觉已笼罩了整个庭院。一年中黑夜最漫长的一天已经过去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自元好问的词。


End file.
